


Stupid Fucking Rope

by writerchick0214



Series: How To Have Fun During The Zombie Apocalypse [3]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boondock Saints - Freeform, Kink Meme, M/M, Roleplay, Stupid Fucking Rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/pseuds/writerchick0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they gang stumbles upon a motel with a full generator and running water our boys take full advantage. Daryl doesn't think the rope is so stupid anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Fucking Rope

Stupid Fucking Rope

Daryl stood under the steaming hot water relishing in the feeling of total relaxation. This might be the last hot shower of his life and he going to take full advantage of it. Humming to himself Daryl opened the bottle of Southern Comfort and took a long pull, the burn familiar and soothing. The bottle was a third gone when the shower curtain was ripped open and Daryl blindly raised a fist ready to attack but was met with a laughing Glenn holding his hands up in defense. Glenn shamelessly looked Daryl up and down, eyes taking in the contours of his lover’s body and the way the water trailed down his muscled chest. The numerous scars adorning Daryl’s body seemed to glow in the florescent lighting of the bathroom and Glenn couldn’t help but reach out and trace a finger down an exceptionally large one.

“Better watch out, Korea,” Daryl warned, taking another swig of his liquor. “Next time I might knock you out ‘fore I realize it’s not a walker comin’ after me.”

Glenn just shook his head and began undressing slowly, teasingly, reaching out to take the bottle from Daryl’s hand once he was down to nothing. The Asian man stood outside the shower naked as the day he was born and took three large gulps of the amber liquid. Daryl felt his whole body begin to heat up as he watched Glenn and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the water. Daryl smirked as he remembered how red Glenn’s face had gotten when they drank wine at the CDC and recalled fondly how outrageously drunk he had gotten. 

“You comin’ in?” Daryl asked finally, leaning back against the shower wall. He watched casually as Glenn stepped under the running water and moved so they were chest to chest. Daryl could smell the whisky on Glenn’s breath. 

“This is nice.” Glenn said in a breathy voice, taking another sip before latching his mouth onto Daryl’s neck.

Daryl threw his head back against the tiled wall and groaned in response, one of his hands moving to Glenn’s hip while the other grabbed for the bottle. Glenn bit at the juncture of Daryl’s shoulder and neck harder than he normally would have and boldly took Daryl’s dick in his hand. The older man moaned around the bottle he had in his mouth and almost choked as he swallowed. Warm water washed over the two men easing their tense bodies, muscles that have been taught for what feels like years finally unknotting. Dirt, blood and unmentionable grime gathered at their feet and emptied down the drain and Glenn reluctantly pulled himself away from Daryl.

“Turn around.” Glenn said and Daryl responded with a raised eyebrow before doing as he was told, taking yet another sip of the Southern Comfort. He rested his forehead against the tiles and closed his eyes, moaning in pleasure when he felt Glenn’s soap-slicked hands rubbing along the length of his back. 

“What are you doing?” Daryl whispered, voice rough with lust.

“Washing your back.” Glenn dipped his hands lower than Daryl’s back. “Haven’t you ever had anyone do this?” 

“‘Course not.” Daryl shook his head no. Glenn placed a kiss at the nape of his neck and Daryl could feel him smiling against his skin. 

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Glenn asked in Daryl’s ear, taking it between his teeth and pulling just slightly. Daryl bucked backwards into Glenn’s hands. “Turn around again,” Glen ordered, pulling back enough for Daryl to move. When they were again chest to chest Glenn surged forward to capture Daryl’s lips in a searing kiss. The whisky on Daryl’s tongue made him dizzy.

“You taste so good,” Glenn said when they broke for air.

“Haven’t brushed my teeth in days, Chinaman.”

“You taste like whisky, it’s nice.” Glenn opened his eyes when Daryl started laughing.

“This one of those Murphy things?” He asked, drinking another swig. Glenn had the decency to blush. “Shit, Korea, it is, isn’t it?” 

“Maybe.” 

“You know this ain’t Irish whisky, right?” 

“So?” Glenn leaned in again, regaining his confidence as he sucked Daryl’s tongue into his mouth and began washing his front. Daryl shivered at the feeling of Glenn’s fingers trailing over his multitude of scars. “Thank you can do it tonight? Please?” 

“Aye.” Murphy drank the rest of the bottle in one go, dropping it loudly in the tub. He was sure Carol and Andrea next door had heard but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Murphy brushed his hair away from his face and exited the shower, not bothering with a towel. 

“Where are you going?” Glenn asked, eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“‘M goin’ ta bed. Hurry ta fuck up and get yerself clean so ye can join me.” And with that Murphy left the bathroom and lay on the bed, hands behind his head in a cocky manner, legs spread wide. 

Not even three minutes later Glenn ran out of the bathroom dripping wet, body flushed pink and eagerly looking at Murphy. He was about to join his lover on the bed when something caught his attention out of the corn of his eye; atop Daryl’s bag lay a pile of black rope. Suddenly Glenn was struck with an idea and without a word to the other man in the room he sauntered over and picked the rope up, testing the weight and texture. When he walked back over to the bed Murphy eyed the rope but didn’t say anything. 

“How about we put this rope to good use?” Glenn asked, climbing onto the bed and kneeling next to Murphy’s body.

“Who ta fuck do ye think ye are, Charlie Bronson?” Murphy asked but licked his lips nonetheless. 

“Stretch your arms above your head and cross them at the wrist,” Glenn ordered. He was hard as a rock when Murphy obeyed without hesitation, stretching his body languidly. Glenn wrapped the rope a few times around Murphy’s strong wrists, ignoring the fact that there wasn’t an AEQUITAS tattoo adorning his finger, pulled it tight and tied to against the headboard taught enough that Murphy couldn’t escape. 

“You and you’re stupid fuckin’ rope.” Murphy pulled at the rope. 

“Fuck.” Glenn shuddered and leaned down to kiss Murphy. “You’re so hot. Jesus.” 

“Lord’s fuckin’ name,” Murphy said and just like the first time Glenn couldn’t help the chuckle that escape. It was just so I realistic that he was having trouble believing this was actually happening. 

Glenn kissed down Murphy’s body stopping to lick at each nipple, bite at each rib, and dip his tongue into his bellybutton. He could feel Murphy’s cock hard and leaking against his stomach but he ignored it in favor of his thighs. Murphy groaned below him, thrusting his hips up in an attempt to gain some friction but Glenn lifted his body away and bit down at the tender flesh next to Murphy’s knee. Both of Glenn’s hands ran up and down Murphy’s body reaching as much skin as he possibly could, extremely pleased by the way Murphy was struggling with his restraints. Quickly Glenn stood and fetched the lube out of his backpack but stopped before getting back on to the bed, taking in the sight before him.

“What ta fuck are ye lookin’ at?” Murphy asked with a slight edge to his voice. 

Glenn’s whole body was buzzing and he knew that while it was partially because of the alcohol he had ingested, his lover spread out and aching for him drove him nuts. He knelt down and kissed Murphy’s ankle all the way up to place a kiss on the top of his cock, licking at the precum dripping there. Wordlessly he squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and inserted one none too gently into Murphy, taking his cock in his mouth to the root in one motion. Murphy’s whole body shook with the effort to hold still and even though he knew his hands were restrained he pulled anyways desperate to tangle his fingers in Glenn’s hair. Murphy winced slightly when a second finger was added but the hot, wet heat surrounding him was enough to distract from the slight ache. 

“Get ta fuck on with it then!” Murphy urged. 

“Patience,” Glenn chastised, pulling his fingers free and wiping them on the comforter.

Glenn liberally coated his own erection with lube and watched in awe as Murphy spread his legs even further, bending them so his feet were flat on the mattress. Glenn took a hold of Murphy’s thighs and pushed his legs back so he was almost bent in half, lining his dick up with Murphy’s entrance and thrusting in inch by inch. The younger man held his breath until he was in to the hilt, Murphy panting below him and arching into the intrusion. Glenn vaguely heard himself saying something but he couldn’t be sure what, captivated by the sight of his lover with his head tossed back, mouth wide open and hands bound above his head. It took all of Glenn’s willpower to not come right then and there. 

“Shit. You’re perfect,” Glenn said and began a brutal pace, the headboard banging against the wall with every thrust into Murphy. 

He was startled when Murphy wrapped his legs around Glenn’s waist and twisted so he was suddenly on top. Glenn, shocked, looked up to see Murphy’s arms at an awkward angle but a look on his face that screamed ‘thoroughly fucked’. Glenn sat up to make the angle more comfortable for Murphy and splayed his hands on the other man’s hips, feeling the motion as he moved up and down. Murphy arched backwards, displaying his neck and achingly hard cock. Glenn took a nipple between his teeth and bit hard, stroking Murphy in the same rhythm the older man had set. Cautiously Glenn reached up to run his fingers over Murphy’s wrist where the rope was tied, tugging on the rope until Murphy’s chest was against his own. Glenn took control again, pushing his hips up into Murphy and kissed the other man, wrapping his arms around Murphy’s body. 

“‘M ‘bout ta-” Murphy began, his accent slipping back to Daryl’s southern drawl before he stopped himself short. Glenn raked his short nails down Murphy’s back, pleased when he felt the wetness on his stomach. With one more kiss and a thrust up Glenn followed, hands sliding up and down Murphy’s sweat-slicked body. 

“Shit, kid,” Daryl pulled on the rope. “You sure did tie this tight.”

“Fuck.” Glenn sat up straighter, quickly trying to untie the knots. In his haste he made them tighter. “Did I hurt you? Shit this was a bad idea.”

“You didn’t hurt me, Korea, calm down.” Daryl sat up on his knees and off Glenn’s body. “Get my knife and cut me outta this.” Glenn immediately did as he was told, retrieving Daryl’s buck knife and cutting him free. As soon as Daryl had use of his hands again he grabbed Glenn, knife dropping to the ground completely forgotten, and kissed him fiercely. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Glenn asked once they parted still unsure. 

“Perfect.” Daryl pulled Glenn down on top of his body, kissing him lazily.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes our my own
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own. All rights go to Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont, Troy Duffy and all others involved
> 
> Over on ff.net before this story got booted I was taking suggestions for more roleplay/kink ideas so send them my way! I have a few I'm working on. Let's hope people on this site like it as much as they did on ff.net!


End file.
